Fallen Angels Hideout
by StormRaven333
Summary: Cofic between M1d1te999 and myself! What do get when you cross the Fallen Angels with the DBZ members at a bar party. TOTAL MAYHEM!... [COMPLETE]
1. Next stop COTTONFIELDS!

RAVEN: -adjusts mike- ello? …Hello? …Is this thing on?  
UNI: We are the Fallen Angels!  
MERLA: We have taken control over this channel for TEN minutes!

STORM: Do not attempt to adjust your screen.  
MIDNITE: Or our words will linger in your thoughts…forever! Mwahahahahaha…ha!  
UNI: Okaaay guys…behave yourselves before you scare everyone away.

MIDNITE: 'come on Uni, it's just some fuuuun. XD

RAVEN: I love it when your 'halo' bursts into flames MN. XD

MERLA: Guys, Guys?! Some focus here!

STORM: -chuckles evilly- Welcome to the conspiracy that is our daily lives!

UNI: -to beloved readers- but shhhh…don't tell anyone okay. –winks-

RAVEN: Yeah… we're taking a big risk coming out in the open. This is all top secret. XD

GOKU: Heya guys! Am I late? Sorry, I stopped for dinner.

EVERYONE: -Anime fall-

MIDNITE: Goku! You baka! You wanna give us a heart attack?! What are you doing here! you're not supposed to be here till later! –clutches chest-

GOKU: Oh…ehe…sorry –places hand behind head- …guess I'll have dessert then… -I.T.-

EVERYONE: -Anime fall-

STORM: -picks self from floor- I think we should get going huh?

RAVEN: Yeah, I bet Vegeta and them are headed for Cottonfields already!

MERLA: Oh! Guys…we need to pop by Trunks-kun's, I told him he could join us for the flight.

UNI: -gasps- Oh, sorry guys, I promised Piccolo I'd join him for meditation before the party, so I can't join you. I'll meet you there though! Byes! –Takes off-

STORM: -raises brow- Ookaaay then… Let's get going.

RAVEN: PLUS! We are having SPECIAL guests with us tonight. So…if you are not aware of the Yautja, (A.K.A: Predators) SHAME ON YOU!

EVERYONE: -drag Raven out the window-

**Disclaimer** Who said we owned DBZ and AVP? However, we DO own our OC's! and Midnite999 owns Keriwyn, Mark, Tyger, Din-guan and Ruhi-guan. 'Nuf said.

-xXx-

**CHAPTER 1: NEXT STOP… COTTONFIELDS!**

20:30…

Andrew looked up with a sigh as the front door to the bar blew open, revealing a small man with gravity-defying black spikes and broad shoulders, dressed in a black spandex outfit that left nothing to the imagination. The man glared at him before stepping into the bar and folding his arms. '_Damnit'_, Andrew thought, he'd been hoping to close up early tonight.

"Hey Vegeta! Wow, this place looks really cool!" Andrew gasped and sweatdropped as a tall guy dressed in an orange fighting Gi with a blue undershirt suddenly…appeared.

"Kakarrot, you think everything is 'cool'" The man named Vegeta's voice was so blatantly mocking that Andrew was dumbfounded when the taller man, he hadn't quite caught the name, just grinned and rubbed the back of his head before turning to the still-open door.

"Look, here come Goten and Trunks!" he said happily as two young men, around the same age as Andrew who was nineteen, LANDED outside, holding hands. The one had short Lavender hair and the other appeared to be a clone of the tall guy in the Gi.

"Hey dad, Hey Goku!" said the lavender haired one, "Sorry Goten and I are late." The short one, Vegeta, snorted causing them all to roll their eyes.

"Don't worry Trunks, You're not late, Your father and I just got here too. Hey Goten, how you doing?"

"I'm great thanks dad!" the dark-haired boy replied.

Now Andrew really sweatdropped as his eyes widened. These men were too young to be those two's fathers.

"So what ha-" Goku's voice cut off and they all turned as a really tall GREEN man in a turban and cape appeared next to him with his arm wrapped around a girl with large amethyst eyes, curly brown hair and a pair of coal-coloured wings flexing slightly behind her.

"Oh look, it's the bean sprout and his little girlfriend." Vegeta taunted, earning a growl from the green guy and glares from the others. Goku cleared his throat.

"ahem, Hi Piccolo, hi Uni, how you guys been?" he asked. The green guy smiled slightly and nodded, while the girl grinned and let go of him to hug Goku.

"Hey Goku! Great to see you, We've been good thanks."

"So, has the Party started without me?" came a drawling voice from the doorway. And once again they all looked round to see a tall man in speckled green armour smirking and leaning against the doorframe.

"Cell!" The two young men said in unison. Causing Cell's smirk to widen, "Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Uni, Goku, Vegeta." He said, nodding to each in turn.

Andrew stared in shock, wishing he'd never gotten out of bed that morning, but when two figures uncloaked with a crackling of electricity directly next to the bar, he stumbled backwards, tripped over his own two feet and landed with a thud on his butt. He tried to scramble into the kitchen on his hands and knees, but his path was blocked by three people, a tall woman with bat-like wings hanging behind her, a man with tanned skin, wearing some strange uniform, and another girl with orange hair and bright green eyes, also wearing a uniform.

What the hell was this? It was Guy Fauwks, not Halloween!

"Hey." said the girl, smiling innocently, "I'm Tyger."

The man glanced behind her, "This is Keri," she gestured to the woman, "and Mark."

Andrew gulped and looked over his shoulder. The rest of the group were talking amongst themselves except for the two creatures, who had moved to greet Keri and Mark. Tyger held out her hand to help him up and after a moment, he took it.

"I- I'm Andrew." he stammered.

"Hi Andrew." Tyger helped him up and then turned to look at the figures that were talking to Keri and Mark. "That's Din," she pointed to the larger of the two, "and his sister, Ruhi." Andrew nodded, still trying to stop gasping.

Cell's magenta eyes did a quick scan of the room before turning to Uni, "Are your sisters coming to join us?"

Uni beamed, "Yeah sure. It's a full moon out, so they're enjoying a night flight and daring the fireworks before they arrive."

"Hey, lets go watch them!" piped Goten in unrivalled excitement and raced for the outside deck.

There was a general murmur of ascent as the crowd moved to join Goten on the sundeck. "There they are!" Goten pointed skyward at five shadowy figures occasionally illuminated by exploding lights among the stars.

There was a sudden screech as one of the figures broke away from the rest and hurtled towards the spectators. The group winced as the figure landed in the garden below the sundeck with a loud thud.

"Oooooowwwww…" Uni looked over the edge of the railing to see Midnite lying winded on the grass.

"Midnite! Are you o-" Midnite jumped up suddenly, hopping around on one foot and doing contortions to try and see the base of her left wing. "Owowowowowowowow!" she looked up at the amused faces hugging her smouldering wing. "Could someone please get me some water?!" she howled.

Vegeta smirked and lifted the fire extinguisher that he had fetched. "Sure." he sneered and pulled the trigger, hitting Midnite with a wave of icy foam.

There was utter silence as Vegeta lowered the canister and grinned evilly. Midnite blinked the foam out of her eyes and glared at him. "You. Are. So. Dead." she said in a soft voice as Raven landed nearby and collapsed in a fit of laughter. Vegeta smirked back at Midnite, "Oh really, and how are you going to accomplish that?" Midnite cocked her head to the side, then smirked, she had the perfect idea…

"STORM?!"

Storm landed on the roof of the building, slightly to the left of the crowd and crouched, her long nails clinking against the roof tiles as she leaned over the edge, causing her relaxed wings to fall forward slightly, giving her the appearance of a dark angel watching its prey.

"You called?" she asked, grinning.

"Uh-huh," Midnite smirked, "Vegeta here is auditioning for the part of a lightning rod, shall we see if he's any good?" she asked, an evil glint in her eyes.

Storm looked down at the crowd to locate Vegeta, "I see." she said darkly, an evil chuckle escaping her throat.

Vegeta sweatdropped, but crossed his arms and smirked cockily to hide it, "Hn," he scoffed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet!" Storm and Midnite smirked in unison as Storm raised her left hand to point at Vegeta, "So…rare, medium or extra crispy?" she asked.

Tyger squealed in delight and bounced excitedly, "Ooh, extra crispy, extra crispy!"

Storm's forefinger sparked with white Ki and a few quick bolts of lightning flashed towards Vegeta's feet. Vegeta hopped, trying to dodge the bolts…

"My, my Vegeta. I never knew you could dance so well!" Storm taunted.

The proud saiyan growled and glared at Storm, his tail whipping agitatedly from side to side, the end smoking slightly.

"Total humiliation!"

The crowd's heads snapped towards the sound of the voice executing the Quake three classic, to see the girl with shoulder length red streaked, black hair and red tipped black wings, Raven, perched on the railing with her webcam in hand and grinning darkly.

"Hey, watcha doing Raven?" Merla asked, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder, her violet eyes sparkling as she landed with Marai Trunks next to Raven, who looked up smugly.

"Web casting!" she announced.

Vegeta's eye twitched in the stunned silence that followed before he roared and lunged at Raven.

"Oh Fu-!" Raven yelled as the enraged prince charged at her, but before she could do anything, Storm landed in front of her, wings flared, and flexing her fingers.

"Who said I was finished?" she asked darkly.

Vegeta skidded, using Ki to stop himself just in time to avoid crashing into Storm's mental shield.

"On second thought… never mind." he said and hastily disappeared into the crowd.

Midnite ruffled her black feathers and tidied her black-streaked-crimson hair to rid them of the last of the rapidly dissolving foam before jumping up to join the others. She Hi-fived Storm and Raven and grinned. Then turned to the rest of the crowd…

"Party time!"

-xXx-

…

…

…

UNI: R&R Pleeeez!  
MIDNITE: Flamers? –shrugs the thought off- …however…they do keep me warm. XD  
RAVEN: XD… yeah, my new BFG is just begging for a field test!

MERLA: Oh! I know… we'll print them out and burn them!

STORM: Well, we hoped you enjoyed that. Wishing to bring you everything rolled up into one.  
RAVEN: XD… like someone else we know? XD –halo bursts into flames-

STORM: -eye twitches- Do you want to be a well done turkey?! THEN ZIP IT!

RAVEN: -sweatdrop- Ehe…find out what happens next time on DragonBall Z!

MIDNITE: Nooooo Raven.

RAVEN: You're right, that didn't come out right hehe.

EVERYONE: Until the next ep. Cheers. –I.T.-


	2. How much for that bar?

RAVEN: XD…"Previously on Dragon Ball Z!!"

EVERYONE: NOOOOOO!!

RAVEN: -'halo' bursts into flames-

MERLA: Oh… and guys, check out Midnite's new story; Consequential Decisions! Also under the F.A.H umbrella.

STORM & RAVEN: Yeah, you can find Midnite999 under our fav authors list.

VEGETA: Get on with the show bakas!

UNI: Someone's a little eager…

-xXx-

**CHAPTER 2: HOW MUCH FOR THAT BAR?**

"Human, quit fawning over the brat and get us our drinks!"

Andrew whipped around towards the sound of the harsh voice to find himself looking down into the harsh and arrogant onyx eyes of the short man in black spandex.

"Father!"

Andrew looked up to see the lavender haired boy from before scolding the shorter man. Wait…didn't he have short hair earlier?

The lavender haired boy averted his gaze to the rest of the group entering the bar and Andrew found his eyes doing the same, only to settle on five young women with dark bird-wings. Andrew's eye's widened… "Angels!" he whispered out loud in awe without even knowing it.

"What?" Marai Trunks asked.

"He means the fallen brats!" Vegeta clarified, smirking.

"I HEARD THAT!" growled the woman with long blue-black hair and wings.

"Damn brat." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT TOO!" Storm's voice boomed again.

Vegeta growled causing M.Trunks to laugh. "The girls' hearing is as good as Piccolo's!" M.Trunks said, indicating the namek beside the 'flock'.

"Of course it is." smirked Merla, walking up and kissing him on the cheek. "How do you think we communicate at two hundred miles per hour."

Marai blushed and stuttered, "Uh…um, s-so who wants what?"

Piccolo was forced to cover his sensitive ears as the group all answered at once.

"Um…" Marai sweatdropped, this could be more difficult than he thought. He frowned, trying to think above the noise.

"Jeez." The young bartender's voice drifted through the uproar. "At this rate, they'll clean out the entire bar!" That was it! Marai turned to the slightly baffled man. "Hey! How much you got behind there?" he asked.

"W-what?!"

Marai rolled his eyes, "How much will it cost to buy out the entire bar?"

"Um…I-I don't know. Only the owner knows that."

"Hn. Then I'll have to call him and find out. What is his number?"

Andrew quickly dug around behind the bar and produced the owner's contact details.

Marai Trunks contacted the owner and made short work in convincing him to let them buy out the bar with the promise that the shelves will be restocked.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was chasing Raven around one of the tables in an attempt to reclaim what dignity he had left…

"Give me the tape!" Vegeta demanded.

"No." Raven taunted with dark glee.

"Buzzard! You and that _harpy_ sister of yours give me the tape NOW or else!"

Suddenly Storm's chair screeched along the tiles as she stood up sharply, "Or else what?" she growled in a deathly calm manner.

Vegeta sweatdropped, now it was his turn to be chased around the table, as Storm wasted no time in pursuing him.

Cell watched with an evil glint in his eye, and as Vegeta neared his seat, he stuck out one foot and tripped the arrogant saiyan, sending him sprawling across the floor and into the corner of the stage area.

"Hole in one." Cell commented smugly.

"Sweet!" Raven chuckled. "On a scale of one to ten definitely eleven!" and snapped a photograph of Vegeta sprawled upside down in a complete daze. One could swear that the stars he was seeing were a whole lot of eight-year-old Trunks in Super Saiyan form, flying around his head.

"Say Vegeta, did you have a nice trip? See you next fall!" Raven teased.

Vegeta unsteadily picked himself up and glared at the crowd.

Storm crossed her arms and smirked, "Well… seeing that you're so eager to start the Karaoke, why don't you go first."

Vegeta sweatdropped, his right eye quirking at the thought of standing up on stage and of all things… _singing_ in front of EVERYONE. He growled and formed a Ki blast in his hand, "How dare you suggest I sing?"

Midnite grinned as a light bulb went off in her mind. "Aw come on Vegeta," she pleaded mockingly, "It'll be fun!" She put on Puppy-dog eyes when he scowled, and stepped towards him, "I'll go with you…well…unless you're scared of course."

Vegeta's eyes widened as realisation dawned. She'd used that retched Trump Card!

"I am the saiyan-no-ouji. I fear nothing." he stated arrogantly and sprung onto the stage, swiping the nearest mike from its stand. "In the End. Linkinpark!" he barked at Andrew, who scrambled to put the music on.

Midnite smirked and silently transferred herself into her energy form, slipping into the power cables of the computer, looking for… '_Ah, there it is.'_ She quickly changed a few settings and slid out again, returning to her normal state with an evil chuckle. Revenge truly was sweet, she thought as the music started.

_/You should get your camera ready Rave. This is going to be more than worth it. /_

Din noted Raven quickly get out her _gkinmara_ and start recording. He clicked in amusement. The girl looked for trouble.

Ruhi watched eagerly as the introduction ended. She loved earth music and found it… passionate. She saw Midnite smirking from the corner of her eye and soon found out the reason as the short prince started singing. His voice was… _squeaky. _Her eyes widened and she rattled with laughter.

"It starts with one thing I don't…know…why…" Vegeta's voice trailed off as he heard how his voice came out. "What the Fuck?!" he winced at his voice. He sounded like an angry mosquito.

The whole room went deathly silent before erupting in a roar of laughter, with even Cell holding his sides.

Vegeta's angry growl only served to amuse them more as instead of being deep and threatening, it came out like a kitten's purr.

"Aww…Vegeta, you sound so kawai!" Midnite squealed.

Vegeta blinked at her before blushing a deep scarlet which caused the crowd to laugh harder.

Andrew sweardropped and cleared his throat nervously, "Ehehe…sorry about that…er…technical difficulties."

Vegeta's eye twitched before crushing the mike in his fist and rounding on poor Andrew.

Goku, sensing the upcoming war, raised two fingers to his forehead and in a flash, was standing in between Vegeta and Andrew. "Come on Vegeta, lighten up." he said happily.

When Vegeta's face remained fixed in a glare, Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Aw, come on Vegeta. Hey, I know, come have a drink, it'll help you feel better!" Vegeta growled low in his throat, but allowed himself to be led to the bar. "Here… have a Red Rebel!" Goku handed him a glass that held a reddish drink.

Vegeta took the glass and sniffed it suspiciously before glaring at Goku again, who only smiled. He cautiously took a sip. He had to admit, it wasn't bad. He could taste vodka, berry juice and lemonade.

By this time the laughter had died down and Andrew had sunk down into his chair in relief.

-xXx-

…

…

…

MIDNITE: -breaks down into another fit of laughter-

STORM: HAHAHA…oh my sides are killing me!

RAVEN: I'm running off to get these developed right now! –chuckles with glee-

CELL: I commend you all for your intellect.

VEGETA: -glowers- Stay out of this android!

CELL: -smirks-


	3. Karaoke Nightmare!

RAVEN: XD "Previously on Drag- !"

UNI: -scowls- …Finnish that and I'll hit you upside the head with my encyclopedia!

RAVEN: Ahhh ! Tomb of doom! –runs away and runs straight into Freddy Kruger-

MIDNITE: -bounces- Hey Uncle Freddy!

RAVEN: Meep!

FREDDY KRUGER: You're in trouble for the hole in my roof, Raven!

RAVEN: -chibi eyes- … Awww, I'm trying to be as bad as you Uncle Fred!

FREDDY KRUGER: -Melts under the chibi eyes of doom-

-xXx-

**CHAPTER 3: KARAOKE NIGHTMARE!**

Ruhi decided to use the opportunity to get information on the winged _oomans_ and looked up at the three opposite her, conversing…

"Come on Raven, you can't tell me you had nothing to do with the explosions in H.F.I.L… we heard the shockwaves all the way at the hideout." Midnite asked suspiciously.

Raven feigned innocence. "Whaaat? …Uncle Freddy loves his new sky light." she said grinning evilly.

Midnite chuckled and shook her head.

"Suuure…" Storm added, "and you just happened to use so much dynamite."

Ruhi clicked in amusement, drawing the trio's attention towards her and she took this as her opportunity. "Excuse me for asking," she started, "but how is it that you came to have wings? I know how Keri grew hers but yours are completely different."

Midnite looked at Raven then back at Ruhi. "Erm…don't look at me. She's the brains of the operation." she said, pointing at Storm, and got up to see what Andrew was doing.

Raven nodded, "Yeah. Uhhh…what she said." And followed MN.

Ruhi looked at Storm inquisitively.

Storm looked down at her open bottle of Smirnoff Storm. "Ahhh…shoot!" she muttered under her breath and looked back up at Ruhi who was waiting patiently.

Din and Keri also seemed to have joined the conversation, making Storm sweatdrop at the sudden audience. Storm cleared her throat, "Well…we're experiments. Ninety eight percent human, two percent bird. Each of the alleles in our avian genes gives us different characteristics. Our creators treated us like shit… we escaped." She said, making it short and sweet.

By this time, Storm's short speech had captured the attention of the entire table, not to mention a certain magenta-eyed creation.

"So." Cell commented in his usual drawl, "You were also… created? Interesting."

Storm immediately looked at him blankly, then looked away, swearing fluently in Yaut'ja, "Oh Pauk!"

Ruhi and Din both gaped at her. "Excuse me?" they asked in unison.

"Uh…nothing."

Keriwyn smiled at Din and Ruhi, "Hm… looks like I'm not the only person to learn your language."

Storm smirked, "Hey…don't leave the others out of this equation, they know just as much as I do!"

Keriwyn raised her eyebrows, "Really?" and turned her gaze to Midnite and Raven up on stage. "How much exactly?"

Storm smiled, "Enough to know that some _s'yuit-de_ are _tarei'hasan_ and would most likely lose _nain'de_ against us since most are _pyode_. _Ellosde_ can call me _Shur'ie_ if you wish. Midnite will respond to _Thai-guan_ and Raven will respond to _Guan-thwei_… I have no idea why."

"Because those are her two favourite things!" Midnite piped up helpfully, having been listening the whole time.

"Well that would explain why she relishes gory horror movies at night." Storm responded.

From the stage, Raven was grinning like an idiot.

Ruhi, Din and Keri were all practically gaping at the three hybrids.

"_They know more than we gave them credit for." _Ruhi rattled to her brother in their language.

"Yup!" Midnite replied cheerily.

_/Wait, you actually understood them/ _Raven hissed telepathically.

_/Of course not/ _Midnite replied with a sly grin, _/ but they don't know that, now do they/_

Raven grinned, _/I guess you have a point. /_

From the table, Storm was smirking at them both while shaking her head.

"Hey Rave! Let's get this party started. Whaddya say?" Midnite asked eagerly.

"Kewl!" Raven replied, "What are we gonna sing?"

Midnite grinned evilly, "I have the perfect song!" she chuckled, "but first…we need to get Storm up here…"

Raven smirked, "Oh Storm! Could you join us for a second please?"

Storm's right eye quirked at the both of their expressions, "Gathering by the looks on your faces, I bet this is going to involve something I'll REALLY regret."

"No." Raven said blankly.

"Of course not. Why would we do something like that?" Midnite asked with a hurt expression.

Storm's eyes widened, "That's it, I'm SO not going up there!"

"Aw great Storm, now you're being a coward too." Midnite pouted.

Storm nearly choked on air before glaring at them both.

At the opposite end of the table, Vegeta was smirking.

Midnite watched as Storm's eye quirked and she grinned evilly. "Great, so you'll do it." she stated before hopping down, grabbing Storm's arm and dragging her onto the stage.

When Storm was placed on the stage between a grinning Raven and Midnite, she hesitantly looked at the screen that would show the title and words for the song they would be singing. Storm's eyes widened and quirked in pure horror. The title read: Closer to Perfection.

"Oh you guys are so dead." Storm hissed, not realising that the mikes were already on and had now grabbed EVERYONE'S attention.

Midnite's grin broadened as she nodded to Andrew and the music started…

"Closer…to-to Perfection… Closer…to-to Perfection…

Close…every door  
suddenly I'm on your side.  
Hooked…onto you

and my life was passing by.  
I stand…in a cloud of dust   
blinded…until you cut me off…"

The audience watched in rapture as the trio approached the chorus.

"…Back and alive getting over you.

Now I've got it together.  
I'm stronger than ever.  
Back on track with a better view…"

Suddenly Midnite and Raven exchanged smirks and grew silent, leaving Storm to finish on her own…

"…and I'm getting Closer to Perfection 'cause of you…"

Merla's brow shot up as Midnite collapsed into a fit of evil laughter and Storm stood stock-still, looking ready to kill. Cell's face seemed to look a tinge darker than usual, if she didn't know better, she'd swear…

Merla turned to Marai and whispered, "Is it my imagination or is Cell actually blushing?" Marai grinned and looked back to Storm who was standing calmly on the stage, her face blank, the faint blush fading as quickly as it came.

Storm smiled enigmatically and turned on her heel just as a wave of rain belted the ceiling above them and approached Andrew silently. The audience watched as she whispered in-audibly to him and a look of horror crossed his features.

Raven glanced worriedly at Midnite who, still roaring with laughter, was oblivious to everything as the music started.

Midnite's laughter slowly subsided as the music finally filtered through her mirth and she listened unconsciously…

"It was a rainy night

as he came into sight.  
Standing by the road.  
No umbrella, no coat."

Midnite paled, a look of sheer terror crossing her features as she belatedly recognised the song.

"Oh god…" she breathed as Storm continued, smirking.

"So I pulled up alongside

and I offered him a ride.  
He accepted with a smile.  
So we drove for a while.  
I didn't ask him his name.  
The lonely boy in the rain.  
Fate tell me it's right.  
Is it-"

Midnite was suddenly a whirl of motion as the next words were drowned out by the electronic screech as she lunged for Andrew and ripped the speaker cables from the computer.

Storm stopped and snickered evilly in Midnite's direction, "Aww…what's the matter Midnite? Too much for ya?"

Midnite flushed to the roots of her hair and stood clutching the cables so tightly, her knuckles were white, "Ummm…is that a trick question?!" she squeaked.

From his corner of the stage, Andrew failed to suppress a chuckle at the pitch of Midnite's voice.

"Erm… can we sing a 'normal' song now… to the end…?" Raven piped up out of nowhere.

"Yes! Totally!" Midnite nodded hastily.

"Well… which one?" Raven started.

"Oh-no you don't, I'm choosing!" Storm blurted out.

Midnite and Raven looked to Storm waiting for her choice.

Storm crossed her arms, still smirking with glee from her earlier achievement, "Nemo?" she suggested.

"Fine by me." Raven said and turned to relay the information to Andrew.

Midnite sighed with relief before retrieving her mike off the floor and making her way to centre-stage to stand beside Storm, Raven making her way to join them.

"This is me for forever

one of the lost ones.  
The one without a name.  
Without an honest heart as compass.

This is me for forever

One without a name.  
These lines the last endeavor  
to find the missing lifeline…

Oh how I wish for soothing rain.

All I wish is to dream again.  
My loving heart lost in the dark.  
For hope I'd give my everything.

My flower withered between the pages two and three.

For once and forever bloom gone with my sins.

Walk the dark path, sleep with angels.  
Call the past for help.  
Touch me with your love  
and reveal to me my true name…

Oh how I wish for soothing rain.

All I wish is to dream again.  
My loving heart lost in the dark.  
For hope I'd give my everything.

Oh how I wish for soothing rain.

Oh how I wish to dream again.  
Once and for all and all for once.   
Nemo my name forever more…"

The trio paused for the instrumental section and Raven looked over to Storm, _/Hey, Storm, you can take the bridge. /_

Storm nodded, "…Nemo sailing home…Nemo letting go…"

Everyone looked on in aw at the clear high notes floating flawlessly from Storm.

"Oh how I wish for soothing rain.

All I wish is to dream again.  
My loving heart lost in the dark.  
For hope I'd give my everything.

Oh how I wish for soothing rain.

Oh how I wish to dream again.  
Once and for all and all for once.   
Nemo my name forever more…

…My name forever more…"

There was a loud applaud from the audience and a volley of catcalls and whistles from Trunks and Goten.

Storm hopped off the stage and walked silently to her seat, attempting to ignore everyone. She sat down and sighed, "If I ever do something like that again…stop me." She looked up at Merla pleadingly, "Tell me, Merla, what was that drink called again… Mampoer?"

Midnite, who was busy taking a sip of her drink, choked and looked around panicked, "Hell no! Where?!"

-xXx-

…

…

…

STORM: How could you make me sing _that _song, did you see the look on Cell's face?!

RAVEN –smirks- yeah… I did. What is there something going on after all…. XD

MIDNITE: You know…I'm beginning to wonder why you were really pale the other night…

RAVEN: -grinning evilly- "Closer…to-to Purrrrfection." –points at new one-shot in profile- XD

STORM: -nervous choke- …

MERLA: -dark grin-


	4. Shooters gone wrong

**CHAPTER 4: SHOOTERS GONE WRONG.**

Merla blinked at Storm, "Are you mad?!"

Storm shrugged, "I dunno…what do you think?"

Unbeknown to everyone, Midnite and Raven had snuck off behind the bar and looked to see what shooters they could conjure up.

Goku lowered his drink and directed his attention to Uni, "So… has Piccolo managed to teach you Instant Transmission yet?"

Piccolo intervened, "Not yet. We're still focusing on her deep meditation."

Storm looked up at him, "Gosh…that sounds like a really good idea."

Uni looked at Storm for a moment, then her eyes lit up, "Hey Storm, maybe you can join us for a few sessions! I'm sure it'll do you good!"

Storm glanced at Uni then Piccolo then Uni again, "Uhhh…I just thought that the idea seemed fitting at the time. Besides…I already know how." Storm sighed before lifting her drink to her lips

…as did everyone else.

"Who wants a shooter? We've got Hanging Balls and Sex On The Beach!"

Storm and Merla nearly choked while everyone else made various odd sounds and some even fell off their chairs.

Raven grinned at Storm staring in relief at the rivulets of Vodka running down her mental field in front of her as Midnite smirked at Vegeta, Cell and M. Trunks, trying to right themselves from their chairs.

Midnite's smirk broadened, "So… who wants what?"

Storm gulped, bug eyed…, _'Not S.O.B…not S.O.B.' _she mentally prayed, letting down the field.

Raven smirked darkly as she met the surprised expressions of everyone. "Hey Storm." She started, curling her fingers gently around one of the salt-rimmed shot glasses containing orange liquid and lifting said glass off the tray and setting it down in front of Storm, "…you can have this one seeing as 'you've never ha- mmhmhmm!"

Storm glared murder as her fingers tightened over Raven's mouth. She growled, "Finnish that sentence and I'll make Hell sound like child's play for you!" and sweatdropped as she chanced a glance at the rest of the Z members who's brows seemed to have hit the ceiling.

Midnite blinked, "Riiight, note to self." and smirked at Goten and Trunks as the young couple's eyes quirked at the brown filled shooters placed before them…

Midnite's eyes drifted to Vegeta and she grinned nefariously at him, selecting a drink that she'd put aside, sashayed, and placed it slowly in front of him, murmuring in his ear.

"You can have a Blow Job Ouji…" she moved away quickly, but a glance over her shoulder showed the prince blinking at his drink with an unreadable expression on his face and a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

Midnite walked back to her seat and picked up the two drinks she'd made for herself. She winked at Raven then cleared her throat, getting the crowd's attention.

"Right, everyone got their drinks?" Midnite chuckled at the array of expressions she got, ranging from nods and smiles to grumbling and scowls. "Well then," she held up her first drink, "To B.J's and Sex On The Beach!" she yelled quickly and then downed both her drinks at once, then turned gleefully to Storm, "Right Sparky, your turn!"

Storm cringed, "Curse you!" and quickly downed the shooter as to not attract too much attention and immediately cringed as the salt dissolved on her tongue.

"Swallow! Storm, Swallow!" Midnite hissed with a wicked grin on her face.

Working all the strength she could muster without choking at Midnite's joke, Storm finally managed to bring the evil concoction to slide down her throat. Storm coughed, "Ahem… I think the swallows are sleeping, Midnite." she squeaked and looked at Piccolo, "Your turn."

Piccolo looked down at his… what did Raven call it? Brainfreeze. He gulped and raised it slowly to his lips.

"The trick is to take a breath before you drink it…" Uni murmured helpfully, "you won't be able to after." Piccolo nodded thankfully, took a deep breath and downed the drink and waited a few seconds before breathing. Uni was right, it wasn't as hard as he was sure it could have been. He looked at Uni, to see that she had pulled a face and scowled at her sister before downing her own drink.

Uni made the mistake of breathing too soon after her drink and gasped as pain shot through her head. "Kuso… Brainfreeze." she whimpered as her eyes watered. She took a few deep breaths before turning to Cell, "Your turn." she squeaked.

Cell looked down at the salt-rimmed shooter before him and downed it without comment.

Raven looked at Midnite, "Hey what did you say that drink was called again?"

"Sex On The Beach." Midnite answered with a smirk.

Raven grinned, "Oh I see…so Cell and Storm both had Sex On The…ummmm…" She looked at Storm. "EEP!" and ducked as a bar stool sailed over her head.

"Wench!" Storm hissed, "That's two passes you've made! If you were a guy I would've _skinned_ you and hung you out to dry by now!"

Midnite chuckled at the surprised expressions on Ruhi and Din's faces, then skipped over to Goten and Trunks, just as they were lifting their glasses.

She waited for the right moment, then just as they swigged their drinks she chirped happily, "Bottom's up boys!"

Goku downed his drink with a grin, "Hmmm…nice. Can I have another?"

Everyone fell off their chairs in the classical anime fall.

"What, was it something I said?" Goku asked.

"Kakkarot." Vegeta growled, "…nevermind."

"Oh, okay, then it's your turn Vegeta!" Goku said happily.

Vegeta growled at the baka, but picked up his drink and lifting it hesitantly, pausing to sniff it cautiously before swigging it, blinking as his eyes watered from the burning of Tobasco sauce down his throat.

"What's wrong Prince boy, can't take the heat?" Midnite chuckled from behind him before turning her gaze to Merla and Marai, "Right doves, your turns!"

Merla eyed the purple drinks shiftily, "MN, do I want to know what this is?"

Midnite smirked, "it's a Brainfreeze, just a slight variation."

"Ah I see." Merla turned to Marai, "In that case, take a breath before you swig." she told him. "Three…two…one." The couple took breaths and simultaneously downed their drinks.

"Wait…isn't she too young to drink?" Andrew directed to Tyger.

Tyger's head snapped round to face the foolish human and she glared at him coldly, her eyes sparkling a bright chrysoprase.

"I'll have you know sir…" she began venomously but was cut off by Mark's hand on her shoulder. "Easy there, Tyger." Mark murmured, his eyes narrowed. Keriwyn cleared her throat diplomatically. "Er, Andrew, in our world, Tyger is beyond the age of consent."

Andrew's eyes bugged even as he blushed in embarrassment.

Tyger looked away with her nose in the air, "Hn…now…IF there aren't anymore objections…" she swigged her Springbok, "Mmmm…minty."

"I agree." Mark admitted after swigging his own drink.

"Quite pleasant." Keriwyn added, lowering her empty glass and turned her attention to the two Yautja beside her.

Din and Ruhi simply looked at the glasses in front of them before Ruhi gave a small shrug and lifted her hand to her mask, unclipping it with a hiss of air and placing it on the table before lifting her B-52 and swigging it.

Din regarded his sister with surprise before following suit. It was indeed pleasant, if strange, and he rattled with approval before looking around the table.

Midnite was grinning like an idiot as Din's gaze drifted around the table…Cell looked only mildly. Those who had encountered Din and Ruhi before, namely Vegeta, Goku, Marai and Piccolo, looked merely interested. Chibi Trunks and Goten were having trouble keeping their jaws off the table, and Andrew was… wait, where _was_ Andrew?

Midnite leaned back on her stool and looked at the floor at the end of the table with an evil chuckle. _'Man down!'_

Raven regarded the unconscious body beside her, grinned and got her camera rolling before grabbing the nearest ice bucket and tipped its contents on Andrew's face. "Call for Andrew, Earth is on the line!" she snickered.

Let's just say…the results were quite…explosive.

Raven chuckled then turned to the interesting drink in front of her. Midnite had called it a Firebomb she remembered as she watched the red flecks with curiosity before picking it up and downing it.

Raven's face nearly went red and she choked. "Holy shit! What the Hell _is _this!" she squealed, trying to nurse her tongue.

Midnite smirked as she handed a glass of water to her, "What's the matter Rave? I thought you liked playing with fire."

Storm smirked as well as the well-known saying danced across her thoughts.

The whole table chuckled at the look on Raven's face as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well at least they didn't get it on camera." she muttered.

-xXx-

RAVEN: ….You…_didn't _get it on camera…right?

STORM: -smirks- …I'll leave that up to you to decide. I wonder what 'Geta will have say about his…interesting shooter.

MIDNITE: You got a point Stormy…-grabs spade and starts to dig bunker-

CELL: I have a surprise for you in the next chapter, Storm.

STORM: Surprise? –nervous chuckle- …dare I say, I can't wait- What is it?

CELL: You'll have to wait and find out. –smirks-

STORM: Damn you! -.-


	5. Soul Songs?

STORM: -Peeks in and hides immediately looking pale- …0.0 …Oh…My…Kami…  
RAVEN: -taps foot- About damn time! What was it? Something about your muse going on vacation?! (note the ring of sarcasm)

STORM: I am so in trouble…-checks title of chap that has to be updated- Make that big trouble… XD  
RAVEN: Hmm...If I recall…Cell said something about a surprise… -ultra evil grin-  
STORM: "…" _' sounds like trouble is an understatement' _Oo  
MN and Merla: -grabs something comfy and a bowl of popcorn-  
Uni: -takes memo-

-xXx-

**CHAPTER 5: SOUL SONGS?**

"Au contraire…"

Everyone looked at Storm grinning nefariously and their gaze travelled up to the fancy piece of tech resting in her hand.

Raven's eyes bugged at her camera staring back at her from across the way. "How the hell did you get that!" she squeaked.

"The mind is such a wonderful thing…" Storm added, leaving Midnite out of it as she had distracted Raven with her drink so Storm could discreetly nab the camera.

Raven's jaw dropped, "Why you bum! You used your telekinesis to grab it! Give it back!" she yelled, scrambling for the camera.

"Hey Merla, catch!" Storm yelled and tossed the camera to her.

Merla grinned as she caught the camera, "The day when piggy in the middle can fly. Who would have thought that day would come!" she said, smirking and tossed the camera to Tyger, who caught it and ran in between the tables as Raven gave chase.

There was a tapping sound on the speakers , grabbing everyone's attention and they looked up to see Trunks and Goten standing up on stage, looking like they were having trouble keeping their balance.

"Oh my Kami…" Merla breathed, '…are they…drunk?!"

"Oh no…" Storm and Midnite whispered in unison.

Trunks leaned into the mike with half glazed eyes, "Everytime We… Touch…by…Cascada."

Cell's eyes bugged at the title and the rest of the Fallen Angels didn't even know where to look as Goten started the music.

Trunks took in a breath and lifted the mike, "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams."

GOTEN: "Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive."

TRUNKS AND GOTEN: "Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling."

GOTEN: "And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly."

TRUNKS: "Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side."

GOTEN: "And everytime we touch, I feel the static…"

Everyone was sweatdropping and Storm hid her face in one hand, "Kami, don't drag me into this…"

Marai was fighting a losing battle against a blush that was threatening to surface, "Thank Kami I wasn't like that in _my_ younger years."

Vegeta's eyes drifted to Midnite as she watched the two boys in horror, then slipped across to Cell's seat and murmured something in his ear. The android listened with a pensive expression then _smiled_ softly to himself and nodded imperceptibly.

Midnite smiled in return. An actual smile, not her usual half-smirk and Vegeta nearly fell off his chair. What in HFIL was Midnite doing _smiling_ with the Robot?!

"Hey 'Geta, are you growling?" Goku's voice snapped Vegeta out of it and he turned to glare at the idiot.

"Of course not Baka!" he growled.

"Oh." Was Goku's surprised comment. It was at this point that Vegeta noticed that his vision was slightly blurred… _'What the?' _ His eyes widened as realisation dawned. He was getting DRUNK!

Midnite darted to the stage and grabbed the boys' mikes from them, hissing something to Andrew in the process, who then scrambled to his post at the equipment.

"Ohhkaaay, well, thank you boys for that marvellous display of Vocal talent," she paused as the table sniggered and tried to control their laughter, "but now, our very own Knight in speckled armour has come to grace us with a song!" this statement was met with utter silence as everyone turned to the Android in utter shock. Everyone but Storm that is, as she was currently staring at Midnite like a deer caught in headlights, refusing to look over her shoulder at the gaze that she knew was focussed on her.

Storm mentally got a hold of herself as Cell walked up to the stage and took the mike from Midnite with a small nod at Andrew.

When the music started it was a song that Storm hadn't heard before…

"When you need someone  
To take away the emptiness  
I hope my heart is enough  
When you're searching  
For someone who will understand  
I hope it's me you will trust"

The gang stared in awe at the stage. The smooth tones of Cell's voice drifting across the room gently and holding them all transfixed. Then the music rose into the bridge and Cell's voice rose to a forceful note, commanding the attention of anyone whose thought's had the slightest intention of straying.

"Love is a stranger 'til you let it in  
I wanna mend your broken wing

Make your heart dance again  
Make your heart breathe again  
'Til you believe again, oh  
Make your heart dance again  
Runnin' free again  
Through fields of green again, oh  
Just give me half a chance (just give me half a chance, oh)  
To make your heart dance

It's never too late  
Don't give it all up so easily  
Just 'cause your heart's out of love, oh  
Don't you stop dreaming  
Don't turn your back and walk away  
And know that all is not love  
I'll play you a song only love can sing  
Because I want to mend your broken wing

Make your heart dance again  
Make your heart breathe again  
'Til you believe again, oh  
Make your heart dance again  
Runnin' free again  
Through fields of green again, oh  
Just give me half a chance (just give me half a chance, oh)  
To make your heart dance

Every mornin' that you wake up  
As you gaze into the sky  
Your heart will dance just like a butterfly  
And nothing else means more to me  
Than knowin' someday you will see  
Everything you ever dreamed you'd be

Make your heart dance again  
Make your heart breathe again  
'Til you believe again, oh  
Make your heart dance again  
Runnin' free again  
Through fields of green again, oh  
Just give me half a chance (just give me half a chance, oh)  
To make your heart dance  
To make your heart dance…"

Cell gave a small bow in Storm's direction and stepped off the stage, headed to his seat and sat down. Only when he was seated did everyone grin and erupt into applause.

"Hey Cell! That was Brilliant!" Merla called happily, "How come you don't sing more often? Your voice is… is…" she trailed off, frowning.

"…Perfect?" Storm offered under her breath, taking a sip of her drink.

Piccolo's ear twitched and he directed a sidelong glance at Storm, "Interesting…" he mused.

Merla grabbed Marai's hand and pulled him up to head for the bar. On the way she glanced at Storm, having caught the tremors radiating through the table and whispered in Storm's ear, "Are you okay, Storm? I can feel your pulse racing hard enough to measure on the Richter scale!"

Storm glared at her, "Merla…" she warned under her breath.

Merla shrugged and skipped off to the bar.

Midnite shifted on the stage and lifted the mike, "So Piccolo, I believe you have been requested by a member of our audience."

Piccolo shifted his gaze around the table nervously, "…I-I have?"

Uni smiled up at him with the chibi eyes of doom, "Yes you have." She said brightly before grabbing his hand and dragging him up onto the stage.

Piccolo squeaked indignantly, "But…I don't know how to sing!"

Uni blinked at him naively, "Don't be silly, you've sung in the shower plenty times!"

-CRASH!-

Midnite's eyes bugged, "WHAT!" she yelled, forgetting the mike in her hand, and causing everyone to cover their ears. "Oops… sorry." She muttered.

Storm turned in her seat as the others righted themselves and regarded Uni who was blinking at Piccolo whose face had developed an odd purple tint to it.

"Uh, Uni…" she began, but trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Dude…please tell me that you haven't… I mean, if you have it's… but… aw hell. I need a drink!" Midnite flustered, tossed the mike to Andrew, who just managed to catch it (causing everyone to wince again as the speakers screeched in protest) and marched off to the bar.

Uni's eyes widened with realisation and she paled.

"Oh crap." She gulped, looking at her mentor in panic. "That's not what I meant!" she squeaked before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she hit the deck.

Storm blinked, "UNI!" and she raced to Uniccello's side.

"Don't worry, she just fainted." Piccolo explained and helped Uni up when her eyes fluttered open. Even Raven was concerned, "Dude, how many fingers do you see?"

"Er…I…ahhh……four?"

"Close enough."

Storm sighed and looked up at Midnite headed for the bar, "Hey MN, wait up."

"Feeling alright?" Midnite asked with a smirk and nudged Storm with her elbow.

"Storm's eye quirked, "Ohhh…..lay off! I need some air anyway." And she marched to the patio. As she got to the door, she faltered and looked back over her left shoulder at Cell.

He smiled lightly.

Storm got a hold of herself and mentally slapped herself for making it look obvious and walked outside. The rain had stopped and hollow drum rolls of thunder could be heard here and there amongst the remnants of the fireworks fading into the later hours.

Inside, the crowd cheered on as Piccolo and Uni stepped up onto the stage and the well-known piece, Joyride by Roxette started to fill the air.

It didn't take long for Merla, Raven and Midnite to join Storm on the patio. They circled her and Storm glared down at them all at the smug looks on their faces, especially Raven's.

"Haven't you toyed with me enough for one night?" Storm asked in a deathly calm tone.

Midnite and Merla quite nearly glomped Storm, "Ahh…come on Stormy…you're missing all the fun!" and started to drag her through the open doors. "You're coming with us right now!" Midnite chirped. "And we're not taking 'No' for an answer!" Merla added.

Storm gave an undignified squeak as she got dragged into the heart of the crowd. Everyone had got up and were all in the middle of…the…DANCEFLOOR!!!

'_Ohhh…shit.' _Storm thought with dread. Everyone were so close together that you couldn't even try to I.T. out of it or you'd take a couple of different individuals with you 'cause you were always touching someone.

Raven smirked, "Don't even think it, Stormy. Stop trying to be a party pooper!"

"I…Uhhh…." Storm started and quite by accident, backed up into Din. She winced as the solid muscle and hard armour jarred into her back and quickly looked over her shoulder to apologise. No one wants a pissed off Yautja on their heels.

Midnite was up on the stage again with her mike in hand, "All right everybody! On the count of three, you turn around and dance with the first person you see! Ready? One…Two…Three!"

…

'_Oh no…not him.' _Storm mentally squeaked to herself as Goten blinked at her.

Cell didn't know what to think as he stared down at Keri…

Piccolo wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore as C. Trunks smiled at him…

Vegeta's eye quirked up at the… er…alien in front of him…, _'Kami, she dwarfs me…'_

Mark smirked at Raven

Merla smiled up at Din

Goku laughed nervously in front of Uni

And Marai just shrugged and took Tyger's hands in his own.

…

Then the pleasant notes of One Last Breath by Creed began to fill the air...

-xXx-

RAVEN: What was that about big trouble? XD –Halo bursts into flames-  
STORM: Shut…up.

…

…

…

Hope you enjoyed the chappie!  
-MN and SR333


	6. A Match Made At Midnight

STORM: Why hello peeps…it turns out Raven's little riddle got figured out. I agree it wasn't too hard but I got the number of answers I seeked , so… …enjoy the last of it.  
RAVEN: Can I take my camera? XD  
STORM: Knowing you, you'd take it anyway…  
RAVEN: True…true…

-xXx-

**A MATCH MADE AT MIDNIGHT.**

Grinning from ear to ear, Midnite watched as the interesting dance couples slowly moved to the music. Storm was doing ok down there with Goten and… her eyes fell on Vegeta and she nearly cracked out laughing as he looked like a midget standing next to Ruhi. She dwarfed him by nearly four feet! Plus Ruhi didn't seem interested in this dancing thing anyway. Shaaaaaame. Midnite couldn't help smirking and shifted her gaze upon the other couples to see how they were doing…

Keri moved her foot to step back as Cell lead her. The music was soothing and she looked up into his seemingly troubled eyes…

"What plagues your thoughts?"

Cell hesitated a moment before speaking, "It seems I have some issues that I'm having trouble to address in the right manner to obtain a positive result."

Keriwyn's brow furrowed slightly in thought and she directed her attention to Midnite's best friend, "I see." She said, smirking and turned back to him, "Well…what am I doing here? She should be with you."

Cell's eyes widened, he seemed almost worried, "Try not to… ruin it." He managed to get out, unsure of how exactly to word it right.

Keri winked at him, "Don't worry..." she said indicating Midnite on the stage behind her, "…we'll make it seem like a fateful coincidence."

Cell smirked as she twirled on his outstretched arm and Midnite's eyes and hers met. Keri did a quick hand signal, smirking all the way and Midnite nodded, also smirking.

-xXx-

Goten gripped Storm's hand tighter as her eyes kept darting around the disco lit room, seemingly searching for some kind of escape, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Storm met his onix gaze, "Uhhh….yeah….I'm…just not…that much of a dancer." She finally got out.

Goten's eyes flicked up past her. The moment was brief but he managed to see Andrew fiddling with the synchronizer, Midnite met his gaze from the stage. She signalled and motioned what the plan was and he smiled and looked down again as everyone moved to intercept the view of the stage. He lightly cocked his head in thought and finally opened his mouth to speak, "Oh I don't know about that…"

The music gradually slipped to the next song; Bed Of Roses by Bonjovi…

Midnite's voice filled the atmosphere, "All right guys, same as before, turn on three. Ready?...1..."

As the song finally filled the air with more valour, Goten raised his voice slightly so Storm could hear and took her hand in his own, preparing for the moment… "…I think you do something like this…"

And with that, Goten made Storm twirl outwards in his outstretched arm…

Storm gasped as strong pale hands took a firm hold of hers and she quite nearly squeaked as her gaze took in familiar magenta eyes.

"Well what do you know." Cell whispered.

Storm gaped, "This was a big conspiracy, right?"

"I could tell you what was not."

"Raven…is a gonner."

"I assure you, Raven was not involved. It was someone you hardly know who had the idea." Cell explained and raised his gaze to the darkened ceiling as the sound of rain came down again.

Storm looked up and sighed, her breath falling on his obsidian chest plate, "At least that is no conspiracy."

Cell met her gaze again, "The question is; How do you feel right now?"

"…Right now? … ambivalent."

Cell's brow raised, "Now that's a new one."

Storm smiled slightly, "I guess Uni's got competition."

"Indeed."

Cell made Storm twirl out and back again and smirked as he did so, marvelling as the lights reflected off her feathers, "And you said you couldn't dance."

"…"

"Well…you're doing very well so far."

"I thought I was just going with the flow, not so?" Storm said in a low voice.

"Perhaps." Cell whispered, his eyes glittering and skilfully moved his hand between her wings and held tightly to her other hand as he suddenly tilted her backwards…

"…and lay you down…  
on a Bed Of Roses…"

"Whoa!" Storm breathed as her world turned upside down and she flushed as the music ended on its final notes. Cell pulled her up again, smiling as he did so.

This time, the volley of cat calls didn't come from Goten and Chibi Trunks but from the rest of the Fallen Angels. Midnite and Merla stood beside one another screaming and clapping wildly among everyone else who had formed a circle while Raven, naturally, took position and snapped a photograph worthy of any photographer's prized collection. Among all the lights filtering through the faint mist swirling around the floor, it was more than just flawless, you could almost say…

…Picture-Perfect.

(A/N; I'm grinning like an idiot right now. XD)

Later into the early hours of the next morning, we meet the Fallen Angels flying high through the crisp air, washed clean from the sheets of rain that cleansed the ash and carbon from the earlier display of fire works. A thin blanket of cloud still hung in the air and the lights of the city shone even more brilliantly below.

Merla flew wing to wing beside Storm, "So…did you enjoy yourself?"

Storm gave Merla a sidelong glance, "Is that a trick question? I'm gonna find out who orchestrated that little stunt earlier and…and… grrr I can't believe that _actually _happened! Oh Kami! I nearly fainted right in his arms!"

"Ohhh...how romantic." Midnite chirped, grinning evilly.

Storm nearly gaped at her, "…Says the person who couldn't keep their eyes off Vegeta!"

Midnite gasped and pouted.

Merla grinned, "Nice…well…good like finding said individual who pulled that stunt."

Storm smirked, "Not giving me any leads I see."

Merla gave a smug smile as her only answer.

Storm's mouth quirked, "Drat."

…  
END!  
…

STORM: And now for the weather… as you can see here in the eastern region, there is the development of a stormcell –XD-…in the… I can't finish it.  
MIDNITE: Awwww kami! HAHAHAHA!!!  
MERLA: -cracks out laughing-  
GOKU: -confused as usual- What's so funny?  
RAVEN: -struggles to regain breath- Storm said…storm…cell….-LOL-  
STORM: -throws script over shoulder- I need coffee… -struggles to stop laughing-  
CELL: I think it's a brilliant idea.  
MIDNITE: -blinks before laughing even louder-  
RAVEN: OMG!  
STORM: "…" ……make that two cups…  
MERLA: -is just about choking on air-  
GOKU: "…?"  
M.TRUNKS: Don't stress. If you didn't get it then you never will.  
GOKU: Oh.  
VEGETA: Now this is amusing.  
STORM: Thank Kami the end came when it did.  
RAVEN: -Smirking evilly-  
STORM: Don't you even think about saying it Raven.  
RAVEN: -whistling- …_THAT'S-WHAT-YOU-SAID-LAST-TIME!!! _–I.T.-  
STORM: Damnit Raven!  
VEGETA: HAHAHA!  
MERLA: Ohhh come on…admit it. The whole memory is cute!  
MIDNITE: -snickering-  
UNI: -hides copy of photograph among pages of book-  
STORM: -staring at Merla- …Who's side are you on anyway!?  
MERLA: -whistels- …noooo comment.  
M.TRUNKS: -smirking- I have to agree. You two are rather cute together.  
CELL: -Nods a thank you in M.Trunks direction-  
STORM: -stares incredulously at M. Trunks- If I didn't want to sound so pedantic, I'd be yelling, 'LALALALALALA' by now.  
MERLA: Suite yourself.  
STORM: …but...  
MIDNITE: -eyes sparkle- Yeeeeessssss?  
MERLA: Spill it.  
STORM: -grins- …Nope.  
MIDNITE: Why you evil…little… _// CELL//_  
STORM: -XD- They always said that vengeance is a dish best served cold... –gives them cold shoulder- B-byeee….-I.T.- 


End file.
